Orudo Ga Suki
by Okamison
Summary: O amor de um garoto e guardado e seculos depois ele volta com todo o poder so com o olha daquele ser tão bonito. KenShuu
1. O parque de diverções

O Parque de Diverções

Ola eu sou Hisagi sou um tenente eu estava na cidade de Karakura, eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa que Mayuri me ordenou [que cara chato nem sou do seu esquadrão e ficam me dando ordens] eu estava indo pra minha casa alugada quando tombei com alguém quando eu ia chega eu ouvi aquela voz que me despertou uma lembrança.

**{flashback}**

**Eu estava voltado pra cidade quando um hollow apareceu eu tentei me defende, mas como uma criança ia se defende de um hollow,quando eu me canse de lutar contra a dor eu cai no chão e der repente eu senti uma sombra grande em cima de mim [eu pensei que era o hollow] quando eu tive coragem de olha pra cima ,eu não vi o hollow mas sim um homem grande de cabelos branco [ele não era velho] ele virou pra mim e me olhou e disse:**

**_Fuja garoto**

**Foi a única coisa que consegui ouvir antes que eu correr e eu chequei na cidade ainda com esse homem na mente mas eu pensei que fosse uma objeção e tentaria guarda esse sentimento.**

**{Fin do Flashblak}**

Eu olhe pra cima e quando eu o vi meu coração palpitor tanto que eu fiquei paralozado com aqueles olhos o Homem disse:

_Posso te ajudar. [disse já me puxando pra ficar em Pé]

_Claclaro. [gaguejei]

Eu continuei olhando para ele ate que ele disse:

_Porque ta me desse jeito. [Quando percebi que ele me vil olhando para ele eu senti meu rosto esquentar e ele continuou falando]

_Seu rosto e meio familiar, me lembra de um garoto que eu vi uma vez. [Quando ele disse que se lembrava do garoto senti um pulo no meu peito e levantei o rosto e disse]

_Eu sou aquele garoto [disse co vergonha]

_Oooqué [ele disse assustado]

Eu o puxei para um lugar menos movimentado e disse a ele.

_Eu só um shinigami,não se assuste.[disse rápido mas suficiente para ele entende]

_Então aquele garotinho viro um shinigami[disse ele sorrindo]

_E sou um tenente.

Dessa vez foi ele me levar pra uma praça sem níquel, e ele sento num banco e apontou pra que eu senta se no banco também e ele começou a falar.

_Como esta a soul society?[fiquei desanimado]

_Esta calma, só porque Aizen foi derrotado. {Eu vi o rosto dele ficar triste,eu vou fazer algo pra tirar deixá-lo feliz}

Kensei On

Eu o puxei ele e o levei pra um lugar que ele iria ficar feliz,quando eu chequei onde queria ele me olhou confuso e eu disse:

_E um parque de diversões {disse animado} você já esteve em um?

_Não. [disse com vergonha] Eu nunca estive em um parque de diversões.

_Então vamos {disse já puxando ele o deixei bem perto e fui comprar os Tickets}.

Quando chequei aonde ele tava eu o vi olhando a maquina de algodão doce eu fui ate la e comprei um para ele quando eu dei pra ele e ele disse.

_obrigada. (disse com vergonha) A eu ia me esquecendo meu nome e Hisagi.

_ E o meu e Kensei

Nós estamos andando ate que ele parou e fico olhando pra aquele brinquedo e eu disse:

_Quer ir nesse?

E ele me olhou sorrindo.

continues...


	2. MontanhaRussa

Montanha russa

_Primeiro capitulo:_

_Nós estamos andando ate que ele parou e fico olhando pra aquele brinquedo e eu disse:_

__Quer ir nesse?_

_E ele me olhou sorrindo._

continues...

Segundo capitulo:

Hisagi Olhava pro brinquedo quando percebeu que Kensei falava com ele e ele virou para Kensei e perguntou.

_Qual e o nome desse brinquedo?

_É montanha russa.

Hisagi olhava o brinquedo ate que Kensei o puxou pra fila do brinquedo e ele falou.

_ Você vai ver como esse brinquedo e radical {Hisagi vai se diverti muito na montanha russa}

Hisagi ON

Eu e Kensei estávamos entrando na montanha russa, lá dentro nos sentamos e colocamos o sinto e a barra de segurança. A montanha russa começou a se meche, ela foi devagar subindo a rampa e quando chegou ao topo ela acelerou com tudo arrancando gritos e risos, mas pra mim foi os dois os gritos por causa da supressa e os risos eram de felicidade por esta do lado do Kensei, quando saímos do brinquedo chamado surf e agente entrou nele e ele começou a gira quando ele começou a ficar mais forte Kensei percebeu que estava quase passando mal então ele pediu para o funcionário para parar o brinquedo para nos saímos quando dei o primeiro passo pra fora do brinquedo eu quase cai, mas kensei me segurou pela cintura para eu não cair.

_Arigato. [agradeci com vergonha e ainda senti a mão dele na minha cintura e fiquei ainda mais vermelho]

_De nada. {respondi e quando eu percebi sua vermelhidão eu tirei a mão da cintura dele e o levei para ele se sentar em um banco}

Eu sentei no banco e Kensei foi numa das barracas comprar alguma coisa para nos comemos, ele chegou já me dando um cachorro-quente e um suco.

_Desculpe, eu não sabia o que você bebe {eu disse coçando a cabeça (pra ninguém ter pensamentos ruins e a cabeça de cima) e sorrindo}

_Tudo bem [eu disse bebendo o suco de laranja com acerola e comendo o cachorro-quente]

_Ta bom?{Perguntei me sentando bem perto dele}

_Ta tudo ótimo, o passeio, o cachorro-quente é a companhia. [essa ultima parte falei tão baixo que nem ele escutaria]

_Que bom que gostou, porque ainda não acabou. {eu escutem bem o que ele falou "Ta tudo ótimo, o passeio, o cachorro-quente _é a companhia''_não eu devo esta ficando maluco".}

_Em que brinquedo nos agente vai agora?[perguntei depois de agente ter terminado o 'lanche'].

_Você pode escolher?

_Humm... [eu tava pensando e apontei para um brinquedo que se parecia com um casa]

_A casa mal assombrada {eu ri, mas parei quando eu vi ele dando as costas e indo em borá}Me desculpe{eu quitei e ele virou}

_E qual foi à graça?[perguntei já sabendo a resposta]

_E que você e um shinigami e ta querendo entra na casa mal assombrada. {respondi para ele sem ri e consegui}

_Agente vai ou não vai?

_Ta agente vai.

Estávamos-nos entrando no carinho da casa mal assombrada, nos passávamos por vários túneis, apareciam bonecos de vampiros, zumbis, bruxas, fantasmas, mas quando chegou ao final apareceu uma múmia que se parecia com o Mayuri e eu acabei saltando paras os braços do Kensei que começo a ri, quando o carinho saiu da casa eu ainda tava abrasado o Kensei depois de uns minutos eu Percebi isso e me desgrudei na hora e fiquei muito vermelho e o Kendei continuava rindo e eu parei na frente dele e perguntei.

_Qual e a graça dessa vez?

_A graça e que você sendo um shinigami, mas tem medo de múmia![falei ainda rindo]

_E quem disse que eu tenho medo de múmia?

_E precisa disser você pulou pros meus braços e se encolendo!{eu percebi a vermelidão no rosto do Hisagi}

_Eu não tenho medo de múmia, mas aquela me lembra alguém que me assunta.

_E quem e é porque essa pessoa se assunta?

_E o capitão das 12° esquadrão e o meu medo dele e que ele acabe me fazendo de cobaia em umas das suas experienciais.

_E ele pode fazer isso?

_Só se eu falhar nessa missão.

_Você esta em uma missão, me desculpe em te atrapalhar.

_Você não me atrapalhou você me ajudou. [eu disse sorrindo timidamente para ele]

_E eu te ajudei em que?

_Você me ajudou, a saber, como e que e o mundo real sem ser a parte triste mas a parte que os vivos se divertem.

_Então sua missão era essa?

_Sim era essa.

_Então eu te ajudei a acabar sua missão e agora você vai votar para a Soul Society{Eu disse triste}

_Não. Eu não vou para a Soul Society agora o capitão Mayuri me deu cinco meses pra eu pesquisar então eu vou ficar aqui os cinco meses mesmo eu já terminando a pesquisa. [Quando eu disse que eu ia ficar eu vir o sorriso do Kensei e isso me deixou vermelho]

_Já esta anoitecendo, então só falta mais um brinquedo {eu disse sorrindo}

_E qual é?

_E uma supressa.

Hisagi Off

Kensei On

Agora eu vou conseguir o que eu quero, eu o levei ate o final do parque e quando eu achei o brinquedo, e Hisagi me olhou confuso.

Kensei Off

Hisagi On

Eu tava olhando aquele brinquedo ele parecia ser chata, mas se Kensei queria eu ia, mas eu perguntei antes.

_Qual e o nome desse brinquedo?

_E roda Gigante.

Entramos-nos no brinquedo, ela começou a rodar bem devagar [era chato] quando deram umas cinco voltas ela parou, eu olhei para baixo e o funcionário gritou para nos que a roda gigante quebrou e que agente ia ter que ficar um pouco mais ate o mecânico arrumar, nos estávamos no lugar, mas alto dava ate para ver as estrelas, mas do nada começou umas queimas de fogos eu estava olhando e nem percebi que Kensei encostou sua mão na minha e ele se aproximou de mim e nossos rostos ficaram bem próximos e ele rosou os lábios dele no meu e eu tentei impeli-lo, mas eu não vou me enganar Ru gosto dele então eu abrir minha boca deixando ele entra sem nenhum pudor, o beijo era calmo e suave, mas ficou voraz e excitante, mas paramos o beijo por falta de ar,nos estávamos ofegantes mas Kensei chegou perto da minha orelha e disse com uma voz sexy"eu gosto muito de você"e eu disse chorando de alegria.

_E também gosto muito de você. [Eu disse começando outro beijo]

Contunue...


End file.
